


Futa in disguise.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Futanari, Gentle, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Commision for  Blasingire. Arcee decides to reward the human who has been helping her since her time on earth by fulfilling on of his greatest fantasies and making a dream come true before her departure back to the war.





	Futa in disguise.

Smut

 

_Normal,_ if you looked at Jaune Arc that was probably the word that you would think of. He was normal looking not ugly, not handsome, somewhat cute? If you asked the one or two girls that Jaune hoped! Passed him some interest, but besides that, he was just your average ordinary guy. He was six one, with scraggly unkempt blue hair, he wore the same pair of torn blue jeans and bunny sweater almost every day, and he had seven very, protective elder sisters that kept his already abysmal romance chances at rock bottom. Yeah, Jaune was just about as average as you could get. But hey at least he had a motorcycle, right?  

 

_VRN!_ The roar of an engine filled the youth's ears as a low grin split his face, Jaune loved this. Loved the feeling of the wind slamming against his face. Loved the way his baby purred as he ran it on the narrow slope to the Valesian mountains. The boy throttled his bike slamming home the accelerator as he roared down the narrow hillside. The love of his life purred as the only member of the female species to let Jaune mount it his baby purred.

 

The bike roared filling Jaune's hear with fire as he slammed down on his bike. The boy let a feral grin fill his face as the bike sped up. Jaune loved getting away from the city. Vale was a good place to live but it was not a city for him.  Even if he technically did not live in Vale he was close enough to so that he wanted to keep himself as far away from it as possible.

 

Jaune grinned turning his motorcycle to the right hugging a mountain turn as his bike slammed home. Taking him across the peaks of Vale and into the deep forest. Jaune felt the warm summer sun that had until now had been heating his body disappear in a moment as the low coverage of the tree line filled his back. The bike spun at high speed blurring past the dense forest as the bike sped up.

Taking Jaune deeper and deeper into the forest. Soon the wide view of the city disappeared, blurring out of existence as Jaune rode into the deep woods. The massive brown evergreen trees of Vale towering over him as he was ushered deeper and deeper into the forest. The sounds of the city soon died down replaced by the cool smooth sound of the forest.

 

Jaune lessened his throttle slowing down his ride until he was at a gentle pace. No longer bleeding down the tight mountain roads and new easily moving his way into the deepest heart of the forest, road. The boy slowed down enjoying the crisp clean air that ran down his face. The forest offered him a brief reprieve to his chaotic life. Jaune's life might have been simple but it was far from boring. With a full housed, peer pressure and potential evisceration by monsters of the nightlife in Vale was never slow!

Even when Jaune wished it was. The boy gave a look over his shoulder seeing nothing for miles. The road was empty on both ends leaving Jaune open to make a decision. The boy waited as he always did counting down the seconds until he could make his decision.

"Ok, safe," Jaune said as he veered off the road turning to a dry forest trail as he left the paved path of the street and steered himself into the woods proper. Jaune grimaced his bike lurching and shaking as he rode up the dirt trail.  

 

The sound of forest animals and the slow gurgling sound of a babbling creek in the distance filled his ears. The slow forest stream that flowed water that was as clear and crystal as his eyes flowed freely allowing Jaune to smile while he finally got into the relatively safe zone. Jaune still needed to get much, much farther into the forest to see the real safe zone but until then he was enjoying this. Jaune turned again veering up a small mountain the somewhat forest road that was beaten into the ground by repeated footsteps and years of travel blurred and vanished into the simple single line of dirt that was the result of what was by now almost a year of constant travel to and from from his special destination at the far end of the area. The path was soon almost nonexistent, the forest grew and encircled around Jaune swallowing him inside of it. The massive trees that were already looming above him on the road were now absolutely gigantic.

 

Looming far above the sky each tree was as wide as most houses and the thick canopy of leaves protected him from nearly all sunlight. Surrounding him in a perpetual off night as he rode forward. Jaune eased up on his bike slowing down as he neared his destination. The bike no longer roared down the forest breaking twigs and rock as it slashed through the woods. The bike dropped to a low growl as it shot forward, no longer roaring and allowing Jaune to more accurately navigate the world around him.

 

The bike needed to take more crisp turns no longer able to floor itself down the forest without fear of slamming head first into a massive tree and ending Jaune's life in a single brutal moment. The bike slowed to what was now a low jog, Jaune having long since learned that safe was always better than sorry. The boy knew even with his aura he would not survive a head-on collision with a ree at full speeds. He would be a nasty red stain on the forestry and that would suck. Well for a total of one maybe more? Seconds before his world went dark and his life ended in a moment. Jaune would die, and worst of all she would not forgive him. Jaune thought as h broke out of the clearing and saw a spaceship. Oh did I mention that? Jaune Arc the most normal boy on the damn planet who didn't have a special bone in his body was also best friends with a thirteen-foot alien robot from space, I said that didn't _I?_

 

Jaune smiled as he broke into the small clearing where the massive silver spaceship that looked like the oblong wide end of a silver spoon sat silently. The ship had crash landed here many, months ago and after the occupant of the ship had saved his sorry ass from a horde of Grimm Jaune had taken to repay her with daily if able visits to the ship and lending a helping hand to repair it when able. Not that Jaune did much repairing that is Cybertronian technology was light years ahead of anything Remnant had and besides Jaune's patented _theoretical degree in physics_ that she still failed to get the joke of Jaune struggled to pass algebra.

 

"Arcee! You there!" Jaune shouted as his baby slowed to a crawl, the engined dying with a low pur as Jaune yanked his key out of the motorcycle as the silver entry ramp to the ship stood open, allowing anyone entry.

 

_"Arcee!_ You in there!" Jaune asked again in a rather redundant question, of course, she was there where else would she be? It's not like giant metal women could just walk down the streets of Vale, it would cause a panic!

 

"Arcee!" Jaune shouted out one last time as he walked inside the craft just as expected the alien robot from another world as busy repairing her ship. The transformer sat hunched down her form covering a small panel as bright blue sparks flew out from it. Even crouching down she was taller than Jaune by a foot and a half and-

 

"You are _not_ wearing a helmet." Arcee's smooth soft voice sailed out as Jaune winced as even he caught the hint of irritation in its tone.

 

"What?" Jaune asked already beginning to sweat as the low hiss of her welding filled the air.

"I said you are not wearing helmet Jaune. _Why?"_

"Is it that important?"

"Yes. I did not save your life for you to throw it away in an accident."

"Oh come on Arcee! It's not like I always ride without one you know?"

"You only need to crash once to die, Jaune. And I refuse to let that happen."

The alien said finally finishing her job of repairs as she stood up. Jaune gulped at her full height Arcee was over twice his size and he barely stood past her knee. Jaune gulped loudly as the tall bipedal purple colored alien female. Not that Jaune knew why transformers had gender differences, they were all made in incubation chambers so the whole her having breasts larger than his entire skull while they were nice to look at. Not that Jaune would ever admit it he still called their existence into _extreme_ doubt.

"I just wanted to see you again! You know what's like in Vale!"

"But you do not live in Vale. You live in Camaron."

"Same thing!"

"Camaron is a town with over thirty thousand fewer humans that Vale, they are not the same thing," Arcee said her voice still sharp, remnants from her military training still strong in her as she glared down at Jaune making him shudder.  Even with no real eyes, Arcee could still make Jaune shudder. The female alien glared as she shot out a blurring display of purple lights that scanned him checking him for any physical anomalies making Jaune blush as he felt butterflies and light pinpricks on his skin as the alien analyzed him.

 

"You are clear." The woman said as Jaune smiled the robot somehow let out a sigh of relief as she walked forward embracing the organic youth the human equivalent of what she would know as a Sparkling. Hugging him into her knee. Taking her hands placing one on the top of his head and placing the other on the small of his back as she rubbed him slightly.

 

"I told you that I was ok."

"And _I_ told you that I get worried."

"I don't mean to make you worried."

"Then stop doing things that can lead to your early cease of functioning!"

"I... I'm sorry."

"Good. Now don't do that again. I don't want to lose anyone else."

 

Arcee said eying her alien with a worried glance. Her scans showed no clear distress in him but he was still taking an unnecessary risk. She was going to have to discipline for that later on. She'd make him stay late and help her do data crunches. Jaune hated math despite his highly sought after and coveted _theoretical_ degree in physics. Jaune was a very smart alien to have that degree after all and was one of the only humans as they were called. That she not only trusted to help her but was able to help her.  

 

"So! What are we doing today!" Jaune said using a blatantly transparent diversion tactic that drones, not even a Decepticon model would not dream of. The human's erratic heartbeat and enhanced breathing were all indicators of an attempt at the diversion of subject matter.

Arcee sighed she could push him on the topic but he was a what she had learned to call a thick-headed human.

 

He was slow to learn lessons that were not immediately dangerous to him and if it were not for the literal! Deflection shield around him Jaune would have been dead long ago. Really! The simple fact that all these aliens could go along and have a natural self-replenishing deflection shield around them at all times was insane!

 

If she could take that ability back to Cybertron then she knew she could stem the tide of the war in the Autobot's favor! If the war was still going on. If Optimus had won and Megatron lost... If any of her friends were still alive.

 

Arcee shook her head. She could not change the fate of the war now. She needed to go home and Jaune was here to help her with that.

 

"So! What do we need to do today Arcee?"

"I'm fixing my ship's Energon storage. The solar conversion plant that we rigged up is not as efficient as I would like but it's working. I think we can update our efficiency."

"Cool! Let's get on that! Time to use my head!"

"With your _theoretical_ degree in physics?"

"I... Yeah... it's not as funny now."

"Not as funny? What's  not funny?"

"I... nothing let's get to work!"

Jaune said as the Autobot nodded as she and _her_ alien went to work.

* * *

 

 

The two worked well together. Her delegating her instructions to Jaune trusting his by now basic understanding on Cybertronian technology along with his theoretical degree in physics were able to work calmly and efficiently throughout the day.

_"Check!"_

_"Clear!"_

_"Statistics!?"_

_"Rising!"_

"How's the internal reaction module?"

"Good! Readings in the clear!"

"Great! I knew that it was going to work! Good job Jaune! I'm glad this is working, you are a big help."

"Hey got to use my degree for something right?" Jaune asked hopping down from the broken roof of her craft were her makeshift Energon collectors were now up to sixty percent efficiency. Using the planets start to make Energon was as a questionable task at best but one that was working.

"Good work Jaune, I'm glad to have you," Arcee said raising her hand and petting the human Sparkling's head. The boy _cooed,_ raising his head into her hand as her optics zoomed in on him. Arcee had long ago subjected Jaune to a lengthy examination. That took place through the better parts of the day.

 

Were she subjected him to a full battery of tests, evaluations and other tests some invasive some not, all done with his full consent, of course, Arcee would never abuse her only friend on Remnant not after he trusted her enough to strap him to a table and then examine him for all types of information.

During this Arcee had learned as much as she could about Jaune Arc as his name was. She learned of the full display of human biology. He was a sparkling then barley of adolescence age, and he was an average example of one.

 

He had on heart that pumped the red liquid blood the human equivalent of Energon into his veins, similar to her inner cables. Twin organs called lungs preserved the quality of his blood making sure it was filled with life-giving oxygen that came from the plants. He had more organs, in his lower half some stretch longer than him!

 

To provide nutrients, others cleanse his body of toxins, some in his head proved him optics, smell, and speech, his skin was his largest organ, and while his physiology was facing! His reproductive organs were especially intriguing for Arcee.  Jaune had been shy when it came down to his genitalia as she learned what they were called.

 

While he had willingly let Arcee scan, poke, and probe the rest of him when it came down to his genitals he got downright bashful. She had no idea why at first. She was doing a medical examination and she needed samples from all of him. When she began poking his genitals Jaune yelped! Making her instantly recoil her optic flaring as she scanned him for injury. Searching for signs of damage only to learn that Jaune claimed that it was a sensitive area, and asked her to be careful.

 

She was and what happened next was _fascinating,_ it grew. His genitals reacted to her touch growing in length and width. Going from their formerly flaccid state of around three inches long and one with to seven long and two wide. As she scanned it she noticed a large amount of blood was diverted to keeping it erect.

 

As she scanned him she saw his heartbeat was now beating hectically. He was more than nervous he was scared. And it only got worse as she moved to examine it. Moving her hand up and down the now erect genital taking her time to scan and fell the organ as-

 

Jaune gasped as his hips bucked forward his head exploded in dopamine and serotonin. Jaune loved what she was doing to him. This pleased Arcee Jaune was her friend and if he liked what she was doing she would keep doing it. She had mapped out the entirety of Jaune's mind by then.

The powerhouse of the human the brain their version of the CPU that housed his conscious. She knew what the various chemicals in his brain meant when they were producing so she increased her ministrations.

 

Stroking her hand up and down Jaune's genitals noticing the increased and rough gasping of the boy on the table. His cheeks were red and face flushing and there was not a thin white liquid leaking from the tip of his genitals. As she kept up her ministrations noticing how Jaune bucked and whined she stopped. Wondering how Jaune would react. He instantly let out a low whine from his throat. He body shook and convulsed as he curled up his neck his bright blue eyes that reminded her of the emissions from fresh plasma cores filled with desperation Arcee felt something that could only be called _pleasure,_ filled her inner processors. Some type of sadistic pleasure fille her as Jaune begged. Whing her to keep going. Begging her not to stop. Arcee felt her optics zoom in her hand returning to stroking Jaune making him moan his hips bucking up before she stopped again.

 

Her scanners and inner optics read some type of build up in the small spheres below his genital that was now leaking even more of the clear white fluid that pooled over her hand acting as a type of lubricant.

 

She increased her speed noticing with a fever like sheen just how the build up in her friend as she forced Jaune to the peak! Before stopping her ministrations. Jaune gasped his eyes looked like a helpless possum that she startles with a blaster fire and she loved it. She did it again, taking Jaune's now fully swollen almost eight inched members in her hand. Striking it up and down, taking him to the precipice of ejection, _edging_ him time and time again.

 

Noticing how his desperate pleas for release that only drove her on. Making her edge him with even more intensity soon became incoherent moans as his face was covered with sweat before she finally! Let him reach his climax as he shot out a thick gooey white liquid all over her hand making his pleasure centers explode with joy as the boy's body convulsed.

 

If it were not for her now firm understanding of human biology Arcee might have panicked but Jaune's body might be quivering in shock his mind was full of pleasure. As his release occurred Jaune changed... Arcee knew for some time that Jaune was a more submissive member of his species. He was naturally inclined to take orders rather than give them in a strictly social sense that is. In times of stress and chaos, Jaune was a master strategist that could potentially be used in the battle with Cybertron, Optimus would love to meet him. But in the _social_ sense?

 

With interpersonal relationships, the human was made to take orders. To bend rather than stand up. And she liked that about him…

 

"Ok, Arcee! I'm gonna get going now!" Jaune said as he broke her hug.

"Stay," Arcee said in her military tone noticing how Jaune stood ramrod straight. His heart beet shooting up as her scanners detected large amounts of dopamine. As he did she yanked his head back, gripping his short hair sharply instantly she noticed his heart rate double as even more serotonin left his brain and his genitals began to enlarge.

"Jaune. You are to take your time going home. Do not exceed the local speed limit and do not take any risks ok?"

"Yes!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, mam!"

"Good. Now go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes!"

Jaune said as he scurried out of her ship jumping to his bike as-

_"HELMET!"_ Arcee shouted as her eyes narrowed, several purple beams shot out surrounding Jaune's head as a purple helmet appeared over him.

"Arcee?!"

"I used some Energon reserves to digitally construct that helmet."

"But you need those!"

"I do but I will not stand for you self-harming yourself. That helmet is linked to your bike. It will no longer allow it to start without you wearing it."

"But what about an emergency?!"

"The helmet will decide. Now go before I discipline you."

"Yes, Mam!" Jaune said pulling out as-

"Make sure to get at least eight hours of shutdown! And don't take in any more caloric intake than necessary! I will know if you do!" She shouted as Jaune pulled out his helmet moderating his speed as he drove out of their clearing and into the forest around him.

* * *

 

 

As her friend left Arcee sighed. She loved spending time with Jaune. Alien or not he was her only source of companionship on Remnant and-

 

"His scroll," Arcee said as she let a long sigh leave her body. Jaune the clumsy alien that he was had left his personal communication device behind. His sibling units along with his birth givers would surely worry about him and maybe even attempt to contact him.

 

Trying to avoid a potential incident she moved to deactivate it. As he held it up a simple touch was enough to open it. Jaune didn't even have a passcode lock on his personal communicator? How trusting was her alien friend? Too trusting for his own good that was for sure. As she sighed she manipulated the device going to shut it down only for her finger to slip clicking on a small icon that had a with triangle slanted to its right and opened up a window in the device.  

"Scrap I just-

_"Dammit!_ You have a tight throat!" A feminine voice growled as Arcee froze, her optical sensors whirring struggling to take in what she was seeing.

The scroll was now playing a video of two humans a female and a male. The female a tall subtype of a human called a _faunus_ with cat ears was stark naked. Her rich ebony skinned covered in sweat, her body appeared to have been made by a master sculptor. With large bulging muscles that seemed to be as strong as her own military grade armor. Her counterpart a much smaller human with pale skin and almost no muscles to see was on his knees gagging out loud as the woman gripped his face as-

 

"She has the incorrect pair of genitals," Arcee said her optics widening for maximum capacity as she zoomed in. Indeed the dark-skinned faunus female did, in fact, have the wrong set of genitals. She had a long by Arcee's calculations fourteen inches long? And maybe four thick long set of male genitals, that was currently being forced down the poor male's throat.

The scroll filled her craft with the rough wet smacking sounds of flesh on flesh as Arcee gasped as-

"She has two sets of genitals?" Arcee noted as she saw what she now knew as a pair of female genitals under her own male ones. Her dick as it was called slamming in and out of his mouth her hips moving like a steel piston jamming her organ that was three times too large for her partner's throat. Making tears form in his eyes as-

 

_"Take it all!"_ The woman snarled as her climax arrived her cock firing down the male's throat. Filling him with the reproductive fluid that human's needed to procreate filling him. Her cock somehow widening as his poor jaw was stretched apart as tears fell from his light blue eyes that looked oddly like _Jaune._ In fact, the male was almost a carbon copy of him as the man was forced to swallow _her_ seamen?

 

The _woman,_ if she was that did have a rather large pair of balls that even a cursory glance showed were easily over three times as large as Jaune's Pules filled his throat with several large bulges before she yanked her cock out with a messy pop! Before turning them over and-

"She's putting it in his _ass!?"_ Arcee shouted her optics zoomed into maximum as she saw the insanity of a male being violated! From a female subtype as she hammered her cock inside of him.

 

"What is going on!? Why is she putting her cock inside of his anus? They can not produce like that! They are wasting seamen! Why does a female have a _cock!?"_

Arcee asked as she paused the video casting all notion of privacy aside as she began to search Jaune's scroll, soon enough she found even more evidence as she saw Jaune had several open tabs that were all called futa on male? Showing men who all looked suspiciously like Jaune getting pinned down by what was usually a dark-skinned cat faunus futanari a human variant that possessed both?

 

Pairs of reproductive organs forcing themselves on me. Usually in what seemed to be forceful pairs. Most of them involved a poor Jaune imitation wearing what she knew to be traditionally female clothing running down stipped of clothes and moaning as a large thick black cock was forced into heir tight asses and sometimes mouths. As _futa on male interracial spit roasting_ was another widely used tab on his scroll and-

 

_"Dose... dose Jaune like this?_ " Arcee thought as a gasp left her mouth as she scrolled pas Jaunes scroll her memory core activated to full as she began to take _notes…_

* * *

 

 

"Ok! This time I'm going to be a big help! Jaune said as he pulled up in front of the crashed shuttle. Taking off his helmet as his bike instantly shut down. The linked bike shut off the second Jaune got his helmet off.

"I hope she has my scroll. I'd hate to get a new one. They are so expensive!" Jaune said as he hopped on his bike.

"Arcee! I'm back!" Jaune said as he ran up the ramp were the tall alien held his scroll in both hands.  Watching the small device with an eagle-like glare in her optics.

"Jaune... you left your scroll here last night."

"Scrap! I'm sorry about it! Thanks for holding it for me Arcee!"

"Jaune... I am your friend... I would like to ask you a question."

"Sure! Go right ahead and ask me anything!"

"Do you like to suck dick?"

You could hear a pin drop a mile away as Jaune's mouth fell open as his mouth dropped.

"I... excuse me?"

"I asked if you like to suck male genitals."

"What!? NO!"

"So you are not gay?"

"What!? HELL NO! Not that there is anything wrong with being gay that is!"

"So to clarify you do not like to suck male genitals?"

"No!"

"Then why do you watch so many videos of it?"

"I don't!"

"The explain _Boy Busters Four. Big black cat futa claim lost human boy in a Menagerie back alley. The collector's edition?"_

Jaune wanted to die.

"What!? How do you know about that!?"

"It was on your scroll."

"You looked at my scroll!?"

"No. I went to turn it off. You left the video on." Arcee said a slight! Fabrication of the truth as Jaune looked ready to die.

"I didn't mean too!"

"Jaune being gay is ok, I know that some parts of your planet do not find it to be socially acceptable but-

"It's not gay!"

"Jaune-

"Sucking a futa dick does not make you gay!"

_"Really?"_

"Yes! Girls with cock are  _straight!"_

"So let me clarify. You are not gay?"

_"NO!"_

"And sucking a female cock or having it inserted into your anus does not make you gay?"

"No!"

"So you would be willing to suck a futa cock?"

_"Yes!"_

"Would you suck my cock then?"

"Of course I would I... say what now?"

"I asked if you would suck my cock."

"Do... do you even have a cock?"

"Watch," Arcee said as she grunted as the normally armored crotched of her bulged. Jaune went slack jaw as it split open and a long purple cock emerge. Jaune felt his breath hitch as he saw the robot's cock grew and grew.  Jaune stare slack jaw and drooling as her cock shot out from her cock growing to an impressive fourteen inches long and three wide, of thick gleaming purple robo cock!

 

The boy felt his jaw drop and-

 

"Do you like my cock human?"

"I love it."

"Good. Then suck it." Arcee said wondering just how far she could reward Jaune hoping that this would not be a titanic waste of Energon and-

 

_"AH!"_ Arcee hissed as Jaune licked her tip. His thin organic tongue lapping at her cock head. Tasting her dick's purple tip as she hissed.

"Oh Spark! That' it!"  Arcee hissed her custom-built nerve endings modeled after the human reproductive organ firing off waves of pleasure as Jaune took more and more of her cock into his mouth. Finally stopping at taking it just over five inches into his mouth before triggering his gag reflex making him stop and pull his head back and-

Or he would have been able to pull his head back before Arcee reached forward grabbing his head and forcing it down on her cock.

Jaune gagged, as his blue eyes flew open as the alien robot forced him down onto her cock. Her large purple robo cock pushing past his then sweet lips breaking through his gag reflex and hilting herself into his throat.

 

"So _tight!_ By the makers, your species is made for this!" Arcee said as she took all of her cock into Jaune's mouth making tears fall from his face as she eyed him.

"He loves this!" The robot thought as she saw it. Jaune's brain despite his physical discomfort was exploding with pleasure! His head was slightly and if judging by his tenting jeans he was in love with the rougher side of intercourse.  His head gagged as she gripped him by his short blonde locks. Forcing his head up and down her cock. Using his tight virgin mouth like a living cock sleeve. Making Jaune gag and grunt as her dick shot into his throat!

 

Arcee let out moan's of pleasure as she fucked Jaune ragged. His mouth turned into her perfect flashlight! His hot tight organic mouth swallowing her dick greedily with every thrust as she rammed into him. Her cock sawed in and out of his mouth making his eyes go cross with pleasure before-

 

"AH!" Arce cried as her climax approached as she pulled her cock out of Jaune's mouth making him gasp! As a large O shape filled his face as-

 

_"Take it!"_ Arcee shouted as she fired, Jaune face was soon hit by a punch that rivaled an Ursa claw as a mass of thick creamy white fluid impacted him. Making him gag as he was also life off the floor as thick creamy rope after rope of white cum slammed into his face as-

"Vanilla?" Jaune asked as a surprisingly sweet taste filled his mouth as-

"I thought you would like the taste!" Arcee said smiling as Jaune licked the cream a curious look in his face as-

"Is this _vanilla?!"_

"Yup. I used a special technique to make this ejaculation a literal vanilla milkshake. I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!"

"I knew you would now would you like to go all the way?" Arcee asked her voice low and her cock throbbing. Jaune gulped nodding his head as-

Well, this was awkward. Arcee was around thirteen feet tall, Jaune was six one, standing. He needed to nearly jump to suck her dick comfortably but now? This was going to be, to say the least...

But never let it be said that where there is a will and a futa cock looming in front of your face, not a way! As in the end, Arcee decided to be practical. Lifting Jaune up off the ground taking off his jeans exposing his creamed boxers still poking with his erection. She took off his dirted drawers _grabbing_ him by his hips spreading his plump cheeks making him gasp as she teased his rosebud.

"Arcee! Don't tease me!"

"You _love_ it!" She hissed as Jaune's cock twitched a bright flush appearing over his face as she pulled his cheeks apart. His brain was a damn fireworks display! Pleasure ran down his spine as she smiled.

 

"If you want me to stop just say so," Arcee said her voice in her soldier tone. She was not going to make Jaune a thing he did not fully consent to, but the boy nodded as she spread his cheeks align her cock before without pause shoving him down. Jaune howled. His eyes shot open as pain and pleasure poured from his brain. Arcee kept her optics focused on this. If Jaune's pain threshold came close to exceeding a certain amount she would stop instantly! Luckily that did not seem to be the case. As his mind forced down the pain as pure pleasure began to spill out. Arcee hissed Jaune's ass clamped down on her cock like a damn _vice!_

 

His tight virgin hole _gripped_ her cock like the jaws of a Terror Con but infinitely more pleasurable.

 

"Fuck me! You are going to break  my cock off!" Arcee shouted as she began to slam Jaune up and down on her cock. Her body instantly angeled to find Jaune's prostate plan. Making her cock hammer into at every thrust. The hard meaty smacking sound of flesh on flesh filled the air as Jaune _screamed_.

 

His tongue fell out of his face as his legs wrapped around her back pulling her close. The Autobot did not let up slamming in and out of him like a machine corrupted! Plundering his tight formerly virgin ass, that despite being made of soft squishy biomass was actually threatening to break her cock in two!

 

Arce hissed loving a good fight, her cock his ass a fight for the ages. organic versus machine.  Futa and male. A battle as old as time itself raged in the small ship as the heavy _smack! Smack!_ Of flesh on flesh filled the air the robot grunted as she pumped the blonde's ass without mercy, pounding away at his vulnerable prostate taking him to the edge of climax again, again and again! Making sure to pull back and angled her thrust denying him his release time and time again.

 

Making him gag and moan _begging_ for release as she slammed him up and dock on her cock! One hand slamming him down to her cock. Making his eyes roll up to the back of his head as sharp feminine yelps! Filled the air as she yanked his cock with her free hand. fucking him without pause or mercy for well over half an hour before Jaune let out a high pitched squeal! As his boy lost the fight,  her cock hitting all the right places. Making his ass shake and conclude as his body jolted like a live wire was suddenly thrust inside of him surrendering to the polymer futa cock and shooting his seed all over her. Arcee responded in kind her cock firing off like a cannon this time shooting healthy nutrients into his body to make up for his evident lack of a healthy diet. Causing both human and auto bot to let out a cry of ecstasy as Jaune pained her chest with and she fille dup his guts the two collapsed Arcee falling flat on her ass with a heavy thud! Jaune yelping as he slid down her cock resting his sweat covered face in the crook of her neck his breath coming out in low ragged breaths as Arcee petted her best and potentially last friends head once.

 

_"Good boy,"_ Arcee said as Jaune nodded before closing his eyes and going to sleep...

Arcee was used to making hard decisions. She made one when leaving with the spark, stealing it from Megatron. She made them when killing the Grimm to save Jaune's life. She made another trusting Jaune to keep her secret. She made her most recent _acquiring_ the sex swing so that she could fuck Jaune while she worked.

 

The swing allowed her to thrust into her lover's greedy ass making loud smacking sound and sharp high pitched feminine yelps fill the air as she worked on repairs. Her ship was almost done! Meaning a return to home and another hard decision Jaune... Arcee was in love. She wanted to be with Jaune the rest of her life!

 

He was kind, caring and a good strategist! The Autobots needed that right now! Optimus would love to meet him and with a few upgrades, he would be a great asset to the war effort! But that was the problem what did Jaune want?

 

"I want to be a hunter! I want to be a hero like you Arcee!"

"Then... Jaune do you know what Beacon is?" She asked trying to hide her emotion and thankful Jaune's head was denser than a cruisers hull.

"The special school for hunters? Why?"

"Jaune... I know you like women with a certain attachment! To them and Beacon is a school specifically made for them. If you go there you are sure to find a girl more... suited to you."

"A girl? But I have you, why would I need another girl?"

"Because... I'm going home."

" You are?!"

"My repairs are complete, soon as I can fill up on Energon I am going back to the war."

"But! What about..."

"Jaune. You want to be a hero. I admire that! Use that! Don't let your dreams die. Be a hero that your people need. Do right by them as I do right by mine."

"I'll miss you..."

"I will miss you as well."

"But! Beacon is super exclusive! How will I get in?"

"I can make your transcripts."

"But I need to get better!"

"Then I will _train_ you," Arcee said with a sadistic grin as  Jaune gulped…

* * *

 

 

Train him she did. She put him through four months of Auto bot basic. Turning a fledgling hunter into a promising soldier. Making his life hell only to reward him with some extracurricular lessons. Makin him _squeal_ in her sexswing  screaming for his mother while she pounded his tight ass. Spanking his bubble bub and making him squeal!

 

Soon the time came...the two had one last hug and said goodbye. Arcee wanted! With all her heart to take Jaune but that would be unfair…

 

Jaune wanted family children, and a life fighting monsters! Arcee could not give him children. She would be taking him from his family what little friends he had, managed to get and his people! That was too selfish, and with a heavy heart she left her human alone and went back to the war.

 

Luckily war had a way of numbing her pain. She got a heroes welcome home even if the spark was lost Optimus welcomed her back, she got a  new squad of drones to command and for a time life was the normal hell and pain of war.

 

Though she left her human behind she did keep an eye on his aura. If it ever got to low she swore she would drop everything to go and save him. Luckily it never did and even if it did dip into the deep reds many, many times Jaune always pulled through. In the end cycle past battles came and went and when the time finally came... when her human's aura went red and flatlined many, many, solar cycles after her departure Arcee let out a silent cry in her bunker.

 

He was no longer there. Her human was gone... she would never see his dumb calm reassuring goofy smile or fix up his messy unkempt mop of blonde hair. He would never help her with another mechanical issue, his theoretical degree in physics never to see its full potential. As she let the harsh whine of a flatlining heart fill her audio sensors the auto bot rolled up in a ball transforming into her alt form and had a final cry as she wished Jaune was here and more than that that in his end he was _happy..._

 


End file.
